


[Fanart] Opposites Attract

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Parodying a scene from Parks and Recreation.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/Zack Allan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[Fanart] Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> Parodying a scene from Parks and Recreation.

[Full Resolution](https://sta.sh/01gatm3035as)


End file.
